Burn Fireblaze 90WF
Burn Fireblaze 90WF is a Attack-type Beyblade that was only released in Japan as a DVD exclusive. Face Bolt: Fireblaze The Face Bolt depicts Phoenix, one of the 88 constellations in space. Phoenix was a mythical bird that when it died, it rose from the ashes and lived again. It shows the mouth of the phoenix with the word "Phoenix2 underneath. The face of Fireblaze is like that of a bird but in flames and is clear blue in color. Energy Ring: Fireblaze Fireblaze has fire-like design and is rather light.The ring itself has sharp "Wing-like" patterns that give the Bey good centrifugal force and good stamina, because of these sharp "Wings" Fireblaze can also work well as an attack type, however, because of the Burn Wheel this capability is removed. This version is clear blue with black spots around it and was released with no stickers. Fusion Wheel: Burn Burn is a mostly round wheel with a fire-like design in the inner part of the Wheel. It is not a good wheel terms of Stamina. This is because of two sets of ridges on the outside that cause recoil. There are 4 different mold variations, 3 of them are Takara Tomy and one is Hasbro. The first Takara Tomy mold is the lightest with less weight on the inside. It has the most stamina of them all due to the flywheel effect. The other two have reinforced 'spikes' in the middle to address breakage problems but makes it heavier and not as good for stamina purposes. All the Takra Tomy Versions have the words: BURN WHEEL engraved in it. The Hasbro Version does not have the BURN WHEEL engraving and is the most heaviest of them all due to the filling in of the engraving. You would think that the BURN WHEEL engraving would cause recoil but this is not true. Unlike the previous releases of Burn this version is the only Ice Blue colored one. Spin Track: 90 90 is currently, the second lowest Spin Track and outclassed in terms of Attack and Stamina only by 85. Before 85's release, 90 was the best Track for low attackers but 85 still outclasses it. Despite this, some Bladers prefer to use 90 over 85 in fear of 85 scraping the floor. Although 90 is outclassed by 85, it still serves as a great Spin Track for low attackers as it does not scrape the Stadium floor as much as 85. Performance Tip: Wide Flat Wide Flat, is a Flat tip which is twice the size of its counterpart, "Flat", Wide Flat is fast but has poor grip, and struggles to hold a flower-like pattern, it was used with one of the previous destabilizes "MF L-Drago 90WF", which is now outclassed, it still holds a few more uses. WF is also more controllable than XF. Wide Flat used to be the widest plastic Flat tip until the later release of XF (Xtreme Flat). Gallery Toyline Burn fireblaze blizzard.jpg|Burn Fireblaze 90 WF Burn fireblaze with launcher.JPG|Burn Fireblaze 90WF with Exclusive launcher Trivia *This Beyblade is the second to have something to do with a phoenix. The first were the Dranzer beyblades, third is Thief Phoenix E230GCF, and fourth is Revive Phoenix 10 Friction. *There were some people who thought that the Ice version of Fireblaze would have a new fusion wheel called "Ice" or "Blizzard" but all rumors were proven wrong when it was released. *It is one of VERY few beyblades which only uses one color. Another example of this is Storm L-Drago WD145B. References Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Types Category:Merchandise Category:Japan Exclusive Category:Takara Tomy